Hetalia OC Fanfiction
by MickeyMonster
Summary: This is about twin brother and sister Czech and Slovakia and how they would act if they were in Hetalia. I don't own Hetalia, I just created my OC's Czech and Slovakia. Everything goes to their rightful owners. Please enjoy, don't worry I'm not one of those people who pair their OC's with every character or make their OC's the best, so just relax and read it. It's still in progress


~Heads up here, I don't own Hetalia. I just happen to be a fan xD. Everything goes to it's rightful owners. Also, I added in the accents to some countries that are speaking. So sorry if you can't really read it o-o~

Hungary sat in the board room of another world meeting. She herd Germany begin to announce something. " Listen up! Next meeting, I vant all of you to bring a sibling, if you don't have vne, get vne. Ve need to speak vizh more countries because none of us are getting anyvhere close to solving zhe vorld's problems! Understand? Great! Meeting over! " Germany said loudly. Hungary smiled and thought of two people to bring. She happily got up, grabbed her brief case and hurried out the door and to her home.  
Once she arrived at her home, she then dialed a number on the phone. *ring, ring* " oh come on! pick up! " she uttered. "Hallo? " a male voice asked. " Czech? " Hungary asked. " ja? Vhat is it Sestra? " He replied. " I need you und Slovakia to come to a vorld meeting " she said. Hungary herd him groan in disgust. " I'd razher drop dead zhen go to vne of zhose " he said sternly. " oh please Czech! Germany said ve all had to bring a sibling " Hungary whined. The man named Czech sighed. " Fine, you vant me und Slovakia to come? You can't have vne vizh out zhe ozher " Czech said. " Yes! Bozh of you please come! Zhe next meeting is very soon! Promise you'll be zhere? " she asked. " ja, ja I promise " he muttered. Hungary said her goodbyes and hung up.

*Le time skip :3*

Hungary sat watching the board room door waiting for Czech and Slovakia to enter the room. Just as she hoped, the two entered. They received stares from other countries as they entered. The two were twin brother and sister. Czech was tall at the height of 6'3, and his sister Slovakia 5'6. They had Platinum blond hair and green eyes. Slovakia's hair was long and came to her waist with loose curls and bangs in the front while her twin had short, trimmed, messy Platinum blond hair. Czech looked around the board room and searched for Hungary. Czech wore a dark grey military jacket, Dark grey Military pants and black combat boots. His twin wore something similar, she wore a Dark grey Military jacket, a dark grey skirt and black military boots with thigh-high black leggings. The twins stood next to each other." Tvins! " Hungary called waving at them. Czech saw her and elbowed his twin to walk with him to her. They sat next to Hungary. Hungary noticed that Germany had brought Prussia. She cursed under her breath as Prussia came running over to her and the twins. "hey loser! " Prussia yelled running towards Hungary. Hungary was about to knock the crap out of him with her frying pan when Czech shot Prussia a death glare that made him stop and freeze in place out of fear. " Who zhe hell is zhat!? He's scary! " Prussia screamed hiding behind Hungary. " Czech? Him and Slovakia are my younger siblings " Hungary replied. "Ja, und if you call my sestra a loser again I vill snap your worthless neck " Czech said sternly, glaring at Prussia. Prussia glared back. " I'd like to see you try! " he yelled drawing attention to them. Germany walked over and smacked Prussia upside the head. " stop yelling and annoying ozher countries! " Germany said sternly. Germany realized that the twins were there. " oh uh, my apologies for my brother annoying you two, I'm Germany " Germany said holding out his hand for Czech to shake. Czech growled and glared at Germany and Prussia in disgust. " Right I'm Czech, Don't let it happen again... Germany " Czech said sternly. Germany took his hand back slowly and said good bye and dragged Prussia off. As he dragged Prussia off with him, Prussia got loose. " vhy did you apologize to zhat jerk? " Prussia asked. " Czech und Slovakia for vne are two countries zhe Axis needs, for two, zhey are very respectable people Gilbert, zhey helped us in our times of need plus... ve owe zhem " Germany replied looking back at the two. " ja vell Czech is such a lame ass, he's vay to serious and scary but his tvin is too shy but she isn't bad looking, if you know vhat I mean " Prussia said letting out a loud obnoxious laugh. Germany smacked him upside the head. " don't speak of his tvin like zhat! Do you vant to get us killed by him? Czech is very protective of her " He replied. Prussia rolled his eyes. " please, vhat vill he do? Stare into my soul until I die? " Prussia asked. Germany sighed. " please, Gilbert I'm begging you, don't anger zhem anymore. I am going to speak vizh Czech about him und his sister becoming Axis countries und I don't vant him to disagree because YOU pissed him off alright? " Germany asked. " fiinneeeee! I von't piss him or his sister off " Prussia said letting out a very loud, sarcastic sigh.

Days after the meeting, Germany was going to speak with Czech. Italy and Japan had came with him. At the front door of Czech and Slovakia's home, Germany began explaining to Italy and Japan both on how important this was. " Italy, no scaring Slovakia, she's very shy at first, zhat means she doesn't like being hugged randomly und don't try to grope her or else Czech vill snap your neck, Japan I'm not as vorried about you just be nice und reply to Czech or Slovakia vhen zhey speak to you alright? Great! " Germany said knocking on the door. " Doitsu? Is-a Slovakia pretty? " Italy asked. " Vell, ja she is, again zhat's vhy I told you not to hug her vizh out her permission " he replied. The door opened. Czech stood there. His emotionless face went to one of anger and disgust. " Vhat do you vant? " he asked. " Czech, I need to speak vizh you " Germany replied. Just then, the three Axis herd Slovakia come stand next to her twin. " Ajax, don't be rude let zhem in " She said cheerfully. Czech sighed in anger and let the three in.  
They all sat at a table. Italy smiled at Slovakia who was bringing them all something to drink " Oh, I am very sorry Slovakia-chan but I don't drink coffee " Japan said quietly. She smiled. " It's not coffee don't vorry, I saw by your quiet nature zhat you vouldn't drink it, I don't drink coffee myself " She replied. Japan smiled and took the cup of warm tea. "oh! Slovakia! I-a want coffee! " Italy cheered. Slovakia smiled. " no, don't give him coffee, he vill be more hyper zhen he already is " Germany said. Slovakia gave a faint smile. " alright, Italy vould you like some tea as vell? " she asked. Italy nodded. "und Germany? Coffee? " she asked. He smiled and nodded. ' vhy is she so nice but her tvin is so... stern? ' Germany thought. Czech sighed. " so, vhat did you come to speak about? " he asked lifting his stern tone to a more serious one. " right um, vill you und your sister become Axis countries? " Germany asked. Czech thought for a moment. "how vill us becoming Axis countries benefit me und my sister? " he asked. Germany was surprised. Czech didn't sound angry but concerned. " Ve promise to give you protection at all times, help vizh taxes, und ozher zhings " Germany replied. Czech nodded. " Slovy, vhat do you vant to do? " Czech asked looking towards his twin. " vell, I don't see vhy ve shouldn't join zhem I mean, big sister Hungary has joined zhem vhy shouldn't ve? " Slovakia said. Czech smiled at his twin which surprised the three Axis. "fine, ve vill join you " Czech said dropping the smile he gained.  
The Axis then stayed at the home, drinking and sharing stories with twins. Slovakia sat next to Italy who was smiling and laughing with her. " Slovakia? can I-a have a hug? " Italy asked remembering Germany's rules on not to randomly hug her. She smiled and nodded. Italy hugged her. " you are-a so nice! " Italy cheered. She smiled. " zhank you Italy " she replied letting go. Czech smiled the slightest bit. " so Czech-" Germany began. " please, call me Ajax " Czech said. Germany smiled. " Ajax, vhy don't you or Slovakia ever come to meetings? " he asked. Czech sighed. " none of you get anyzhing done, you all bicker too much, half of zhe countries zhere annoy me to the point vhere I'd razher shoot myself zhen keep listening to all of zhem und vell, France is zhere " he replied. " ar-why do you not like France? " Japan asked. "He's a pervert zhat I do not vant around my tvin at all " he said. " ja he is, vne time he tried looking up my skirt! Czech taught him a lesson but you know, he's just terrible! So is zhat Prussia, big sister alvays says how perverted and loud he is, und Romano speaks of how Spain is zhat vay " Slovakia added. She glanced at Germany who looked embarrassed. "oh... Germany I'm sorry for insulting your brozher " Slovakia said quietly. Germany looked at her. Tears were pinging at her delicate green eyes. " it's fine, It is all true zhough, it's just hard hearing it from somevne ozher zhen myself " he said smiling in hope it'd cheer her up. Czech sighed. " Ja, it's alright Germany, I'm sure Prussia isn't all zhat bad " Czech said. Germany sensed sympathy in his voice. " zhank you for zhe sympathy but he is zhat bad, I hope you never have to deal vizh him again " Germany replied. " you're being to hard on him Germany-san " Japan said. Italy nodded in agreement. Germany sighed. " I'm sorry, you're all right, I am being a little rough on him " he said.  
The Axis said their goodbyes and left soon after.

Hetalia!

Slovakia sat in the quiet forest reading a book. She herd a loud yell come from America and a scream from Italy. She turned towards the noise and saw that the Axis and Allies were having a small battle. She then saw a rather angry blond man with bushy eyebrows crash into her. Slovakia went pale white with fear and scooted away. England realized she was there and tried apologizing for disturbing her reading and hitting into her but she was frozen in fear. " m-mam please " England said trying to get her to speak. " b-bratur! " she cried. England looked confused until he saw her tall, scary, and angry twin appear next to him. Czech picked England up by his uniform collar and held him in the air. " Give me two good reasons vhy I shouldn't break every bone in your body right now " Czech said sternly. England felt a cold rush of fear go through him. " p-put me down you wanker! " England yelled, his voice shaking. Czech thought for a moment. " I'll ignore zhat for now, vhy did you scare my sister? " he asked gripping his jacket collar tighter slowly choking England. " I-I didn't mean t-to! " he choked. "right, apologize " Czech replied now completely choking England making him cough badly. " I-I'm sorry! " he squeaked out. Slovakia let her guard down a little. " Czech, stop, he said he vas sorry " she said. Czech sighed and dropped England on his face. England gasped for air and coughed up a little blood. " are you that bloody mad? You heartless bastard" England said coughing. Czech glared at him. " don't call me zhat, stupid Brit " Czech said sternly. "sorry, but you tried killing me over your god damn sister " England uttered. England felt a hard, steel boot hit him in the ribs, cracking a few bones. Czech had kicked him in the stomach. Czech then picked England up and hit him in the face, knocking blood out of him, hitting him to the ground again. Czech stomped his heavy military boot on England's neck making it harder for him to breathe. " NEVER! speak of my sister zhat vay! next time you do it I von't zhink tvice about slitting your pathetic throat! " Czech yelled, his sharp knife in his hand. This made both the Axis and the Allies come over to see what was going on. " Ajax! Let him go " Germany ordered. Czech glared at the bloody Brit he had brought pain to and lifted his foot from him. " hey dude! what the hell did you do to him! " America asked. Czech rolled his green eyes. "Taught him a lesson, somevne else in your pathetic team already knows vhat zhat means " he said looking at France who hid behind Russia. German knew how protective Czech was of Slovakia but he didn't know he'd go to killing another country over his sister's protection. Czech wiped the blood from his black boot and walked towards the Axis and his sister who was standing next to Japan. " y-you broke my ribs " England coughed. " ja don't forget it, let zhis be a lesson, you try und even speak to me sister I vill make sure you don't vake up und... don't ever try to spy on zhe Axis again" Czech said sternly.

The following days later, Czech received a phone call from Italy. " Czech? " Italy asked. " vhat is it? " he answered. " why are you-a so nervous about being allies with-a us? " Italy asked. Czech got quiet. " I-I don't like to talk about zhat " he replied. " why-a not? " he asked. " Because I don't! If you vant to know so bad ask Germany yourself! I'm sure he'll tell you " Czech said sternly as he hung up the phone. Italy gulped and slowly put the phone down. He walked towards Germany's office and knocked on the door. " Italy? Vhat is it? shouldn't you be training vizh Japan? " He asked sternly. Italy shook off the sad feeling he had caught and smiled. " si!~ but-a... I want to-a know what happened between you and-a the twins " Italy said. Germany's face went pale, and he became more serious. " Italy, are you sure you vant to know vhat happened? " he asked. Italy nodded. Germany sighed and took off his glasses. " You see, it goes back to vhen ve first got togzher as allies " Germany said.

~Flash Back~  
" Get back here Czech Scum! " Prussia yelled. Czech ran through the dark forest from the two Germans. Prussia caught a glimpse of Czech. He shot at him. The bullet hit Czech in the leg making him howl internally in pain. He started limping away. Czech was far enough away to where he had time to plan. He began smearing his blood on trees in the opposite direction he was going. Czech herd dogs barking. Cold, icy fear went through him. He climbed a tree far from the ones he put his blood on. " Get out here! " Germany yelled. Czech calmed his breathing. " Ve have your sister! " Prussia yelled. Czech looked down from the tree. He saw Germany holding Slovakia in a choke hold. " Czech! Don't listen to zhem! Run avay! " she said coughing. " Quiet! Last chance Czech " Germany said sternly. Czech sighed. He jumped down from the tree. When he hit the ground he screamed in pain from his leg cracking. Czech stood tall. " please, just l-let my sister go" Czech said, his voice trembling. Prussia let out a laugh. " zhis is vhat happens vhen you don't side peacefully Czech " Germany said. Slovakia bit down onto Germany's arm making him yelp and let her go. Slovakia ran over to her twin. " I didn't vant to kill both of you " Germany said sternly. Czech gulped. " first let's kill his sister" Prussia said laughing. Czech took a deep breath as Slovakia held onto his arm and started crying. Slovakia herd a gun fire. She herd Czech cry out in a horrible pain. She opened her eyes and saw him holding his face. Germany and Prussia both looked terrified. Czech removed his hands from his face. The bullet went into his left eye. Blood gushed from it. Germany started to gag and Prussia threw up. Slovakia started bawling. Czech looked at the two Germans through his blood stained eyes. He picked up the gun Prussia had dropped after looking at his eye. Czech held his eye with one hand and his other had the gun. "get out of here! und leave us alone! " Czech yelled. Germany gathered his senses and growled. " like held ve vould " he said sternly. Czech pointed it at Prussia. " you zhink I'm joking? " Czech asked. He shot at Prussia and shot him in the leg. Prussia yelled in pain and hit the ground. Germany looked shocked. He helped Prussia up. Germany took a good look at the twins. When he looked at Slovakia, he saw a shy, broken, scared girl who needed her brother desperately. When he saw Czech he saw a strong, torn apart, depressed, cold, insecure person. " fine, you vill come along sometime " Germany said helping Prussia limp away.  
~Flash Back over~  
" You-a shot him in the-a face!? " Italy asked scared. Germany sighed and nodded. " zhat is vhy he hates Prussia und... he doesn't really like me eizher " he replied. Italy took a moment to process this. " so... what-a happened after? " Italy asked. " He vent blind in zhat eye, zhat's vhy he has an eye patch on zhat eye, he swore if he got zhe chance he vould kill me or Prussia, he gets so protective of Slovakia because of zhat, he saw zhat on zhat day, ve could of killed his sister because he surrendered, zhat broke him apart " Germany said. Italy saw tears form in his eyes. " that is-a why he is so strict? " Italy asked. Germany nodded. After a moment of silence Italy sighed. " was... when Czech-a smiled at his sister, was that-a the first time you-a ever saw him smile since that-a happened? " Italy asked quietly. Germany took a moment and wiped a tear that tried going down his face. " Yes, it vas " he replied. Italy nodded. " well, I'll-a just go back to training " Italy said walking out of the room. This was one of the first times Italy has ever felt really sad.  
*Another Time skip :3*

Hetalia~

Czech was doing his regular training which was fighting. He took a break and wiped the sweat dripping from his face. He sighed and took off his eye patch. There was a scar going across his left eye that was now a grey almost white eye colour. He touched the scar. Tears formed in his eyes. Memories flooded back to him each time he touched, or even looked at that eye. He shook his head and put it back on. " vhy did I ever agree to side vizh zhat...zhat bastard! " Czech yelled hitting the punching-bag. " zhey vill betray us, I can just see zhem doing it! " he yelled kicking it. Czech herd Slovakia call to him.


End file.
